Temptation
by LittleHC23
Summary: -¿Qué es lo que más deseas?- Aquella pregunta se repite en la cabeza de Kate Beckett durante unos segundos, luego, se convence de que aquella visita solo ha sido un sueño. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que una ola de asesinatos azota Nueva York Y StoryBrooke
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, este no es mi primer fic pero sí mi primer Crossover. Sí, porque esta historia es una especie de Crossover entre OUAT (Once Upon A Time) Y Castle. Aunque por parte de OUAT es un poco AU a si que si alguien no se ha visto la serie, no os preocupéis que aquí entenderéis todo :D**

**En respecto a OUAT, se sitúa en el 1x08 más o menos, justo después de que Emma sea Sherif y en Castle pues...por el 4x19, 4x20...por ahí. ¡Ah! otra cosa. Rumpelstiltskin( )e.e es el que más se ve afectado en el AU. **

**Allá vamos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**E**l sonido retumbó en todo el salón. Kate Beckett dio un respingo mientras que veía como la taza de café acababa echa trizas sobre el parqué. Estaba claro que aquel no era su mejor día.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, abatida. Cerró los ojos y quiso sumirse en la oscuridad. Pero algo brilló ante ella. Algo dorado. Llevó su mano hasta su cadera, tanteando su arma y se puso en guardia mientras recorría el pequeño apartamento con la mirada. —¿Quién anda ahí?

Ante ella, apareció un hombre de unos cincuenta años. O al menos los aparentaba. Su pelo, de media melena y bien vestido. Apoyado en un bastón se acercó a ella. Sus ojos, dorados brillaron en la oscuridad mientras que la miraban fijamente. Instintivamente, Beckett desenfundó su pistola. Le apuntó directamente al corazón y sus manos temblaron. ¿Quién era aquel hombre?, ¿Qué prendía entrando en su casa así como así?

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó.

—¿No te han hablado de mi? —Preguntó divertido, trató de dar un paso y ante aquello, Kate le apuntó a la cabeza. —Sabes que no vas a disparar.

—No me tientes.

Gold soltó una carcajada y acto seguido, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Mi nombre es Gold.

—¿Gold?, ¿Y qué le trae por mi casa, Mr. Gold?

—Es una pena que no te hayan hablado de mi, Kate, si lo hubiesen hecho, estarías temblando de miedo. —Gold volvió a reír. Aquella risa le provocó un escalofrío, la hizo retroceder. No sabía muy bien de qué iba aquello pero no le daba muy buena espina.

—¿Qué quiere de mi?

—No, no, no. Esa no es la pregunta Kate. La pregunta es; ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte yo?

La detective sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que se refería Gold. —No te entiendo...¿Qué coj...? ¡No sé ni siquiera por qué estoy hablando contigo!

—Porque puedo darte lo que más deseas Kate. Dime...¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

Aquello descolocó por completo a la detective, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, por unos segundos, se sintió tentada de indagar en aquel hombre. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Aquello fue solo hasta que recuperó la poca cordura que aquellos dorados ojos se habían ido llevando en el transcurso de la conversación. Aquel hombre la desconcertaba y a la vez era capaz de hacer que su cuerpo temblase.

—¡No quiero nada de ti —Casi gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó, tentador.

—Váyase, señor Gold.

Y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel hombre había desaparecido. No supo como, pero seguramente se estaría volviendo loca. Lo único que dejó fue una pequeña tarjeta. Como el oro, dorada.

* * *

Despertó, la taza seguía sobre la mesita, intacta. Y tampoco había rastro de la tarjeta. Todo parecía haber sido un sueño. Se abrazó a si misma y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas para, acto seguido ahogarse en un suspiro. Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor. Parecía tan real...Tan real que sentía como sus palabras, exactas, se reproducían en su mente.

¿Qué era lo que ella más deseaba?

Nunca se había parado a pensarlo pero...Había una cosa y solo si pudiese...

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Aquello no era real. Y debía dejar de pensar en ello pues de lo contrario, acabaría por volverse loca.

El reloj marcaba las 5:49. Sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño una vez más por lo que se levantó de la cama y arrastró sus pies, descalzos hasta la cocina. Allí, se hizo un café, revisando el móvil de vez en cuando, deseando que hubiese un caso para distraerla.

Y sus deseos se hicieron realidad. En ese mismo instante, el iPhone se iluminó, mostrando la foto de su compañero en la pantalla.

* * *

Aquella noche, la acera estaba mojada por la lluvia. La luna llena iluminaba la pequeña ciudad de StoryBrooke aquella noche en la que las farolas estaban apagadas. Caminó hacia su coche y se apoyó en el durante unos segundos. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la tienda del señor Gold. Las luces estaban encendidas pero no parecía haber rastro de él.

Emma frunció el ceño, aquello, aunque pareciese una tontería, no le daba muy buena espina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo**

**2**

_Las campanadas del Reloj_

Abrió la puerta de la cafetería y sonrió al encontrarse allí con Henry, a pesar de que Regina le había prohibido que se acercase a él, era inevitable que ambos estuviesen separados. Se sentó enfrente de él. Henry le sonrió, con tristeza y acto seguido dejó la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa. —¿Tu libro sigue sin aparecer? —Le preguntó, apartándole el flequillo de la cara mientras que trataba de dedicarle una débil sonrisa.

—Lo he buscado por todas partes y...—Hizo una breve pausa, tomó un sorbo de la bebida y continuó— Estoy seguro de que mi madre tiene algo que ver.

—Escucha Henry...Tu madre...

—No—Le cortó él —Mi madre ni me quiere y le da igual el libro. Solo finge hacerlo pero...Yo sé que no. A mi madre se le da muy bien aparentar...¿Sabes?

En ese mismo instante, y sin que a Emma le diese tiempo a contestar la campanada del reloj resonó en todo Storybrooke. —Es hora de que te vayas al cole, ¿Te acompaño?

Henry simplemente asintió, se bajó de un salto del asiento y se agarró de la mano de la sheriff mientras que ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

Aparcó el Crown Victoria no muy lejos de la cinta amarilla. A lo lejos, se podía distinguir el cúmulo de gente, periodistas y curiosos, rodeando la escena del crimen. Soltó un bufido ante aquello, odiaba a los curiosos pero mucho más a los periodistas. Más bien, odiaba a la gente que se metía en sus asuntos.

Se bajó del coche y caminó hacia el cadáver. Sus tacones resonaron en el asfalto. El asfalto recalentado por la ola de calor que azotaba en esos meses la ciudad.

—¡Buenos días!—Exclamó alguien en su espalda. Beckett se giró y sus ojos se reencontraron con los azules del escritor. Este le sonrió, una sonrisa tímida y a la vez tentadora. Se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca. Aquello no era bueno, al menos para ella y la poca cordura que le quedaba desde la noche anterior. Pues Castle era capaz de descolocarla con una simple mirada, intensa y profunda, como la que ambos estaban compartiendo en estos momentos.

Su conexión se rompió cuando algo cálido rozó su mano. La detective llevó sus ojos hacia aquello. Era el café. Su café. Ese que él le llevaba todas las mañanas desde hacía cuatro años. Ese que acababa de aceptar y que, después de menear en el aire sutilmente había agradecido con una sonrisa y un tímido _gracias. _

—Bueno, ¿Qué tenemos Lanie? —Se aclaró la garganta y miró a la víctima. Una chica jóven, rubia, con las manos entrelazadas mientras sostenía una rosa. Parecía estar en paz. No parecía tener ninguna herida. Ni siquiera mostraba signos de estar muerta y, si no hubiese sido por la palidez de su tez hubiese parecido que estar dormida.

—Mujer, sin identificación, entre 18 y 20 años. De momento no sé con certeza la causa de la muerte pues como ves no presenta signos de haber sido asesinada. Me la llevaré al laboratorio y le haré algunos análisis.

—Bien, que los técnicos peinen la zona y...—Lanie no la dejó terminar. Alzó el dedo índice, indicándole que se callase y acto seguido dio la vuelta al brazo derecho de la chica. En este se podía leer, con perfecta caligrafía, la inscripción de:

_Nadie rechaza ni cancela un trato conmigo, querida. _

Aquello la dejó sin aliento. Retrocedió unos pasos, sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente mientras que en su boca se dibujaba una pequeña _o_. Cerró los párpados con fuerza y llevó su mano al bolsillo. Sus dedos tantearon algo rectangular, de cartulina. Y para colmo, dorado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kate?—Castle tomó su mano y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras leía aquella tarjeta en la que única y exclusivamente se veía inscrito. _Mr. Gold._

* * *

Cuando Henry entró en clase exactamente a las ocho de la mañana, Emma caminó hacia la tienda del señor Gold. Como la noche anterior, vacía y con el cartel de _cerrado_ en su puerta. Se acercó al cristal y trató de mirar el interior, hasta que alguien habló en su espalda.

—¿Quiere algo, señorita Swan?— Emma se giró sobresaltada, Gold caminó hacia ella, con una sonrisa, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la tienda. Emma entró tras él, con los brazos en jarra.

—Señorita Swan.

—No, no quiero nada. —Emma arqueó una ceja y lo atravesó con la mirada. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero, aquello no le daba muy buen presagio.

—Señorita Swan...—La llamó, justo cuando sus dedos estaban rozando el picaporte.

—¿Es cierto que usted no conoció a sus padres, verdad?


End file.
